Wait For You
by changeofheart505
Summary: When she was six, Jacklyn was kidnapped from her family and locked away from the world. Ten years later, she's finally allowed to go to the outside world. When she does, she meets Hamish Haddock. Can he help her find her family and help heal the emotional wounds she's gained over the years? Written for HiJack week. ROTBTD. HiJack, MeridaxOC, and FlynnxRapunzel.
1. Prolouge: Kidnapped

Wait For You

**Kura: Another HiJack week story.**

**Sakura we hope you like it. And the song which inspired this was Wait For You by** **Elliott** **Yamin, or something like them.**

Prolougue: Kidnapped

"Sing it again Jack!" Emma giggled. Jacklyn, or Jack as she was often called, nodded as she stood up.

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful. _

_But the fire is so delightful. _

_And since we've no place to go!_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin', and I've bought some corn for popping._

_The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbye-ing. _

_But as long as you love me so! _

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally say goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm._

_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!_

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stoppin', and I've brought some corn for poppin'. _

_The lights are turned way down low! _

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really .tight, all the way home I'll be warm! _

_The dire is slowly dying, and ky dear we're still goodbye-ing. But as long ad you love me so! _

_Let it snow! _

_Let it snow! _

_Let... it... SNOW!" _

Emma clapped as soon as the song ended. She love hearing her sister sing. Jacklyn was three years older than her. She would be six on the 21st of December. Just a few more days! Jacklyn, like Emma and their parents, had dark brown hair. Unlike Emma and their mother, she had sapphire colored eyes, just like her father. Jacklyn would sing at concerts, mainly around the holidays.

"Come on girls," their mother smiled as she entered the room, "we leave in a few minutes."

"Okay! I wanna get my camera!" Emma giggled. Jacklyn was obssessed with her camera. She always has it with her.

* * *

Jacklyn smiled as she skipped into her room. She walked over to her dresser and dug around for her HD camera.

"I...ugh... I got it!" She cheered as she held up a light blue camera.

CRASH!

"Hello?"

Jacklyn froze where she stood, camera in her grip. She began to walk to the door, ready to call for help. Just as she reached the door, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth with a wet cloth, muffling her screams. Jacklyn cried as she welcomed unwanted darkness.

* * *

Having heard a crash, Joseph Overland ran into his eldesr daughter's bedroom in time to see a dark figure tie her up and stuff her in a sac.

"JACKLYN!" He yelled running towards the man. He wore a mask though you could see the smirk behind it. He jumped through an open window, taking Jacklyn away from her family.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape after so long

Wait For You

**Kura: So, Jacklyn escapes her prison this chapter and meets up with two people.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Escape after so long

Jacklyn whimpered when she opened her eyes. She saw a man... with the head of an ape.

"Beautiful..." the man cackled. He grabbed Jacklyn's ankle and chained it to a wall. He looked the scared young girl over. He cackled again and walked out of the room, locking the door ajd sealing Jacklyn in darkness.

TEN YEARS LATER

Jacklyn didn't flinch when Gorilla, as she had come to call the masked man, walked into her room.

"You finally have a costumer who wants to go all the way. So, get dolled up."

Jacklyn sighed as she grabbed a bag and waited for Gorrilla to leave. She's waited for years for this chance. She had some clothing packed and a few supplies. She changed out of her oversized t-shirt and grabbed a corset. She slipped it on and laced it up so that it would hug her in the right places. A mini skirt came on next. Followed by a pair of high heeled boots.

'I hate shoes...' Jacklyn mentally whined as she walked to the door.

Gorrilla nodded and grabbed her arm. He dragged her outside and shoved her inside a special house. The house was a single story cabin with a fireplace, a king sized bed, and several...

special toys.

Jacklyn sat on the bed, waiting for her so called first real costumer. She hated this. Sure, she has done this since she was six, but they never did anything but touch and tease her. The occasional kiss came, but nothing heated. So this would be her first time doing it.

"Yeah right..." Jacklyn mumbled as she walked over to a window. She had come here before. She knew that even if they thought they had nailed it shut, Jacklyn had loosened the nails. She pried the window open and jumped out. She closed the window, brushing back a strand of white hair. She had no idea how, but she woke up and it was like that one day. Jacklyn sprinted into the woods and when she was deep in it, she changed into some loose fitting clothes. She hid the clothes she had and continued to run. There was no turning back.

"But... where do I go now?" Jacklyn wondered. She stopped running and walked around.

"...I'm telling you, it's the other way!" A male voice said.

"Quit yer whining!" A female voice said.

Jacklyn quickened her pace. She kept her head low and her hood up, concealing her face as well as she could. She didn't get far when she ran into a boy with black hair and emerald eyes, and a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Of course, having no true connection with people without it being for her body, she let out a scream and tried, keyword tried, to run away. But a hand held her back. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen...

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: New friends and smores

Wait For You

**Kura: New chapter. Jacklyn meets the rest of the group and discovers smores. YUM! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: New friends and smores

"Oi, lassie!" The girl shook Jacklyn, shoving the boy away from her. "Are ye okay?"

Jacklyn's eyes shot open. She glanced at the girl wearily.

"She doesn't bite if that's what worries you," the boy chuckled and was slapped by the girl.

"Don't scare her! Ignore Terrance. I'm Merida Dun Broch. Who are ye?"

Terrance rolled his eyes, "Call me Toothless, don't bother to ask why, I forgot..."

Jacklyn back up a bit.

"Please... I can't... I can't..." She shook her head and a few tears escaped her eyes. Merida and Toothless shot each other a glance. Merida walked over to Jacklyn and wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders. She noticed that Jacklyn went tense and she loosened her grip, letting Jacklyn relax, but still remain a bit tense. Together, the trio wked towards a camp. Upon arriving, they heard yelling.

"I SAW THEM FIRST!"

"I CALLED DIBS FIRST!"

"WHAT ARE YOU?! FIVE?!"

Merida and Toothless rolled their eyes while Jacklyn blinked confused. They had walked in on a blond boy sitting on top of a brunette boy. An auburn haired male and a blond haired female sat a few feet away, watching the duo with amusement in their eyes. They noticed the trio and the girl ran over to them.

"Merida! Toothless!" She cried. She gasped when she saw Jacklyn, "Who's your friend? Who are you? I'm Rapunzel! Is your hair naturally white? Where are you going? How old are you? You look young... Ooh, wanna join us on our trip? We aren't going very far! I'll introduce you to the others! The blond is Anthony, the one he is fighting with is Eugene, my boyfriend! SQUEE! And over there is Hamish, but we call him Hiccup! Oh, it'll be nice to have a new face around and-"

"Breath Punzie! Breathe!" Merida chuckled, "Yer gonna scare the wee lamb."

Pulling the blond away, she whispered, "We found her in the woods; when Toothless reached over to grab her hand, she freaked. She had a duffle bag with her and look at her clothing..."

Rapunzel looked at Jacklyn. She was wearing clothes that were way too big for her figure.

"It's almost like she's..."

"Hiding her body..."

Merida nodded, "Exactly, so we have to be gentle."

Rapunzel nodded and the two walked back over.

"So, ye never told us yer name lassie, or should I just call ye Frosty?"

Jacklyn blinked as they walked further into the campsite, "Jacklyn."

Merida smiled. Rapunzel walked over to the two arguing boys and yanked the bag of marshmallows away from them. She handed the bag to Jacklyn along with a box of graham crackers and several Hershey's chocolate bars. Jacklyn blinked and shot her a look. Eugene and Anthony cried at the loss of the sweet treat. She looked at Rapunzel with wide eyes.

"Haven't you ever had a smore?" Hamish, AKA, Hiccup, asked.

"What's a smore?" Jacklyn asked innocently.

Everyone shot her a look as if to say she were crazy.

"What?" She asked blinking.

"You never eaten a cooked marshmallow with some chocolate in between two graham crackers?" Anthony asked. Jacklyn shook her head, "I didn't eat stuff like this..."

Rapunzel noticed the far away look in her eyes and shot the others a look that said, 'Don't-you-dare-ask-or-I-will-hurt-you-with-my-frying-pan!' To emphasize her point she gripped her frying pan's handle.

"Well, try it! It's really good!" Eugene said, handing her a smore he had made.

"But if it's terrible, it's because he made it." Anthony laughed. Jacklyn smiled shyly and bit into the smore. Her eyes widened and she smiled. She continued to eat the smore happily. The others smiled as well and set off to make more smores. It was late anyhow.

**Kura: Haha, so, like Jacklyn earlier on, I've never had a smore. But I really want one!**

**Sakura: But you've eaten everything its made of, just never together.**

**Kura: True... anyways, review!**


End file.
